


Warm Days, Friendship, and Holding Hands

by Muggle-BornSolaris (StudyInDoctorDonna)



Category: Dalton by CP Coulter, Daltonfic, Glee
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyInDoctorDonna/pseuds/Muggle-BornSolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the Hand Holding Riot on Tumblr, GO GONDOLA RIOTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Days, Friendship, and Holding Hands

The pool floaties rotated slowly, the sun beaming down on the two talking quietly, as they lay back, and relaxed for one of the first times that summer.

“So you’re really going to stay on that stupid show?”

Julian Larson rolled his eyes, though his friend couldn’t see it “I’ve already told you that I’m staying Logan.. and it’s not stupid” the last bit he added as an afterthought feeling like he should defend the thing that payed him.

Logan snorted “Sure, and Derek isn’t an athlete”

“I’m sure he would love you saying that”

Logan lazily lifted his hand, trying to reach across the gap between the two floaties to slap his friend. “It’s sarcasm you idiot” his hand hit the edge of the float and fell into the water where it snagged on to Julian’s.

“Sure, whatever” Julian reached over with his other hand, planning to push his friend off of his float but gave up halfway. “It’s too hot to dooo anything.”

“Whiny Diva”

“Insufferable Brat”

“Princess”

“Idiot”

Logan laughed “That was weak Jules.”

“Well I’m tired, give me a breakkkk” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Then get your ass out of the water and go take a nap.”

“I don’t want to move.” Logan tightened his grip on Julian’s hand and started to push the floatie away to the edge.

“Stooopp. You’re going to make me hit the edge.” Logan stopped satisfied “Then stop whining.”

“Fine.” Julian grumbled.

“Oh look, it’s the over-spoiled Beverly Hill brats” Derek walked along the edge of the pool, throwing his water bottle on the grass before jumping into the pool. Coming up and shaking the water out of his hair before continuing.

“You two look like those teens they have in those magazines. The ones who just laze around all day, and always get what they want with a snap of their fingers.

Logan looked up, holding his head up for a minute before looking at Julian who was already wearing a large grin.

Their hands seperated as they both rolled off their floats, and swam towards their friend who had already lost interest in the two.

They nodded at each other, and both stuck their hands out, hitting Derek’s back and head as they pushed him under, grinning at each other before letting him go.

A spluttering Derek came to the surface glaring at them both “Oh I’ll get you two for that.”


End file.
